fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wanda and Jerry
Wanda and Jerry is the name of a cartoon series based on Tom and Jerry List of Episodes Season 1 1. Poof Gets The Boot 2. The Midnight Snack 3. The Stride Before Christmas 4. Fraidy Fairy 5. Dog Trouble 6. Poof 'n' Toots (First Timmy/Trixie cartoon. Wanda is absent but the REAL Wanda with wands and wings.) 7. The Bowling Alley Poof 8. Fine Feathered Friend 9. Sufferin' Poofs! 10. The Lonesome Mouse 11. The Yankee-Doodle Mouse 12. Baby Poof 13. The Zoot Poof 14. The Million Dollar Fairy 15. The Bodyguard 16. Puttin' on the Dog 17. Mouse Trouble 18. The Mouse Comes to Dinner 19. Mouse in Manhattan 20. Tee For Two 21. Flirty Birdy (First Timmy cartoon not to feature Trixie/Wanda) 22. Quiet, Please! 23. Springtime for Timothy (Timmy cartoon. Wanda has 2 cameos. 1 in the beginning and 1 in the ending) 24. The Milky Waid 25. Trap Happy 26. Solid Serenade (Timmy/Trixie Cartoon) 27. Poof Fishin' 28. Part Time Pal 29. The Fairy Concerto 30. Dr. Wandylle and Mr. Mouse 31. Salt Water Fairy 32. A Mouse About the House 33. The Invisible Mouse 34. Fairy Foiled 35. The Truce Hurts 36. Old Rockin' Chair Wanda 37. Professor Wanda 38. Mouse Cleaning 39. Polka-Dot Poof 40. The Little Orphan 41. Hatch Up Your Troubles 42. Heavenly Poof 43. The Fairy and Mermouse 44. Love That Pup 45. Jerry's Diary 46. Tennis Chumps 47. Little Quacker 48. Saturday Evening Poof 49. Texas Wanda 50. Jerry and the Lion 51. Safety Second 52. Wanda and Jerry in the Hollywood Bowl 53. The Framed Fairy 54. Cue Ball Fairy 55. Casovana Timmy (Timmy/Trixie cartoon) 56. Jerry and the Goldfish 57. Jerry's Cousin 58. Sleepy-Time Wanda 59. His Mouse Friday 60. Slicked-up Pup 61. Nit-Witty Fairy 62. Fairy Napping 63. The Flying Fairy 64. The Duck Doctor 65. The Two Mousketeers 66. Smitten Timmy (Timmy/Trixie cartoon) 67. Triplet Trouble 68. Little Runaway 69. Fit to Be Tide 70. Push-Button Fairy 71. Cruise Fairy 72. The Dog House 73. The Missing Mouse 74. Jerry and Bumbo 75. Johann Mouse 76. The Two Little Indians 77. That's My Pup 78. Just Ducky 79. Life With Wanda 80. Puppy Tale 81. Posse Fairy 82. Hic-up Pup 83. Little School Mouse 84. Baby Butch (Poof cartoon) 85a. Mice Follies (Sequel of The Fairly OddEpisode, Micecapades) 85b. Mice Fallies 86. Neapolitan Mouse 87. Fairy vs Pet 88. Touche, Pussy Fairy 89. Southbound Duckling 90. Pup on a Picnic 91. Downhearted Duckling 92. Mouse for Sale 93. Designs on Jerry 94. Wanda and Cherie 95. Smarty Fairy 96. Pecos Pest 97. That's My Mommy 98. The Flying Sorceress (Timmy cartoon) 99. The Egg and Jerry (Widescreen remake of Hatch Up Your Troubles) 100a. Wanda and Jerry: 100 Episodes and Counting! 100b. Busy Buddies (Poof Cartoon) 101. Muscle Beach Timmy (Timmy/Trixie/Cosmo cartoon) 102. Down Beat Bear 103. Pink Fairy Blues 104. Barbecue Brawl 105. Tops with Pops 106. Timmy Tabby (Timmy/Cosmo cartoon) 107. Feedin' the Fairy 108. Mucho Mouse 109. Wanda's Photo Finish 110. Happy Go Lucky 111. Royal Fairy Nap 112. The Vanishing Duck 113. Robin Hoodwinked 114. Tot Watchers 115. The Mansion Fairy 116. The Karate Guard (Season 1 finale) Season 2 1. Pent-House Mouse 2. The Fairy Above and the Mouse Below 3. Is There A Doctor In The Mouse 4. Much Ado About Mousing 5. Snowbody Floods Me 6. The Unshrinkable Jerry Mouse 7. Ah, Sweet Mouse-Story of Life 8. Poof-ic Energy 9. Bad Day At Smack-Rock 10. The Brothers Carry-Mouse In 11. Haunted Mice 12. I'm Just Wild About Jerry 13. Of Fairy Bondage 14. The Year of the Mouse 15. The Cat-Fairy's Me-Ouch 16. Split Personality 17. Jerry, Fairy, Quite Contrary 18. Fairy-Go-Round 19. Love Me, Love My Mouse (Trixie/Timmy Cartoon. Wanda is absent.) 20. Poof 'n' Boats 21. Filet Poof 22. Matinee Mouse 23. The A-Poofinable Snowman 24. Poofy-Cornered (First appearance of Cosmo as Butch.) 25. Poof and Dupli-Poof (Cosmo and Wanda) 26. O-Solar Poof 27. Guided Mouse-ille (Or Future Reduced To The 2010s 28. Rock 'n' Rodent 29. Cannery Rodent 30. The Mouse From S.T.A.R.V.I.N.G. 31. Peach Planket Prozos 32. Shutter Bugged Fairy 33. Advanced and Be Mechanized 34. Poof-Chance to Dream (Season 2 finale) Season 3 1. Switchin' Kitten 2. Down and Outing 3. It's Greek to Poof! 4. High Steaks 5. Mouse into Space 6. Landing Stripling 7. Calypso Boy (Timmy/Tootie cartoon) 8. Dicky Moe 9. The Wanda and Jerry Cartoon Kit 10. Tall in the Trap 11. Sorry Safari 12. Buddies Thicker Than Water (Poof cartoon) 13. Carmen Get It 14. Fast and Furry (Based on Roadrunner Fast and Furry-ous. Season 3 Finale.) Season 4 1. Feeding Time 2. Polar Peril 3. Joy Riding Jokers (Brief Timmy/Trixie cartoon. Wanda/Jerry cartoon) 4. Fairy Got Your Luggage 5. Tiger Fairy 6. City Dump Chumps 7. Way-Off Broadway 8. Egg Beats 9. Cry Uncle 10. Bats What I Like About the South 11. Fraidy Fairy Scat 12. Tomb It May Concern 13. Din-O-Sores 14. Freaky Tiki 15. Home Thee-ter 16. Digital Dilemma 17. Poofpack Jetpack 18. Hi, Robot 19. Medieval Electricity 20. Ho, Ho Horrors 21. Doggone Hill Hog 22. Nothern Light Fish Fight 23. Crash Nedula 24. Martian Fairy 25. So Totally Totally Spaced Out (Timmy/Trixie cartoon) 26. Octo Suave 27. Beach Bully Bingo 28. Scrap Happy Wanda 29. Destruction Junction 30. Battle of the Power Tools 31. Jackhammered Fairy 32. Tin Fairy of Tommorow 33. Beefcake Wanda 34. Piranha Be Loved (Or You) (Timmy/Trixie cartoon) 35. Spook House Mouse 36. Dado-cadabra 37. Game of Fairy and Mouse 38. DJ Jerry 39. Babysitting Blues 40. Timmy and the Cockroaches (Series finale) Spin-offs These are the list of spin-offs of Wanda and Jerry. 1. Timmy and the Cockroaches 2. Wanda and Jerry Kids Category:Fanon Category:Spin-Offs